


missing you like crazy

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [65]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, just soft minhyuk, really minhyuk just misses sanha so much, soft boyfriends missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: In which Sanha went home for a couple of days and Minhyuk tries to sleep but failing miserably because he missed his boyfriend
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	missing you like crazy

Minhyuk rolled over on the couch for the fifth time in a span of five minutes. He just couldn’t settle. The movie playing in the background was set to a low volume, becoming white noise. He gave off a heavy sigh and reached out for his phone again. He felt a small smile tug on his face as soon as he watched the same video he’d seen for what felt like th hundrednth time that night.

It was of Sanha with Kiyoongie, the Yoon’s new little baby kitten.

A pout forced itself on his face suddenly. Remembering why he felt off and couldn’t sleep in the first place. It was the second night without Sanha. Two nights that he’d been sleep deprived since his boyfriend went home to spend time with his family after promotions were over. It wasn’t ike he wished the younger didn’t go home, by all means he encouraged the other to go because gods knows when would be the next time they had time to go visit home. Minhyuk himself didn’t have time to go back to Jinju, but his parents came to Seoul instead and went back home the day before. The fact of the matter is that he couldn’t go to sleep.

He missed Sanha. Period.

“Hyuk-ah, not asleep yet?” A tired and sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts, making him look up from the couch towards Bin who was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Not yet, Hyung. Why are you still up?” Minhyuk sat up and leaned against the end of the couch, facing the direction of the older who shuffled towards the dining table where he proceeds to pour himself a glass of water.

“Thirsty.” Bin replied after he drank the entire glass. “And, Nunu wanted some as well.”

Minhyuk smirked. “whipped.”

Bin huffed out a tired chuckle. “Hey, we were watching a movie, but I got thirsty and he asked since I was on my way.”

“Whipped.” Minhyuk repeats.

“Ya, if anyone is whipped, it’s you. You let Sanha get away with anything!” Bin poured another glass of water for Eunwoo.

“No I don’t–“

“When he steals your kimchi, you don’t even so much as yell, but when M-Hyung does, it’s like world war two. When I try to borrow your hoodies–“

“Hey, I let you borrow them!” Minhyuk called out.

Bin rolled his eyes, and walked closer with a glass of water in hand. “Yes, but not before you complain then begrudgingly allow me to. When Sanha does it, you don’t bat an eyelash.”

Minhyuk felt his face flush at being called out while Bin smirks in triumph. “Hyung!”

“Arraseo, arraseo. Why are you still up anyway?” Bin tilted his head.

“Couldn’t sleep, ‘is all.”

“Ahh,” Bin nodded to himself. “You miss him don’t you? Why didn’t you go with him? We all know his family loves you to pieces.”

Minhyuk shrugged. He was thankful that even before he and Sanha got together, every member’s families’ were all so close to each member and family. When they did get together, it was even more so, that every time he visits, he’d have Sanha complaining to him that his family loves him more than they do their son. Although that was all in jest. He knows it was because Minhyuk was always passed around and had no time for Sanha when they both visit. The same could be said with his own’s family treatment of Sanha.

“I wanted him to spend time with them alone. He hasn’t been with them since before promotions, except for when he went once to visit Kiyoongie.”

Bin let out a sound of understanding. “Well, you better sleep soon, you guys have practice early in the morning. And I need to sleep and give this to Eunwoo then force him to sleep too. Good night.”

“Good night.”

When Bin left, Minhyuk slid down the couch and heaved a sigh. He missed his baby. And he’s not talking about Kiyoong.

His phone vibrated just then, startling him. When he looked, it was a Kakao notification from Sanha of images. When he opened it, he closed his eyes tightly and curse.

How the hell can he still be wrecked even to this day? He already knew of Sanha’s duality, but at such a late time, with lack of sleep and missing hours open for the damn giant, Minhyuk was feeling attacked. The reason? Two photos, of the same person, of the same time, but of two different vibes.

The first photo was of Sanha giving a cute finger heart towards the camera as he took a selfie in bed. The second was of the younger looking directly at the camera, doing absolutely nothing but be gorgeous even with the lack of makeup.

Minhyuk thought it was too much for his heart to handle, and so he dialled the number. When the other picked up, he immediately spoke without waiting for a greeting.

“Yah! How am I supposed to sleep? Are you doing this on purpose because you know I miss you? You’re a meanie.” Minhyuk huffed on the phone, hand curling on the device as he tries to calm his heartbeat, but the images kept replaying and thus setting his heart off again.

A giggle came then Sanha’s cute voice cut through the speakers. “Hello, Hyukkie.”

“Is that all you’re gonna say? Not even an apology?”

A giggle came again. “Why? I did nothing wrong, I send these types of selfies to you all the time. Why are you complaining now? Shoul I stop–“

“NO!” Minhyuk practically yelled, then looked around to see if he was loud enough for the others to wake. Then he repeated with a quieter tone, “No, don’t stop. It’s just…”

Sanha could be heard sighing softly. “I know, I miss you too. That was why I sent those to you, hoping I’d get the same.”

If Minhyuk’s heart was beating erratically earlier, right then, it just came to a complete stop. Before it refuelled with even more vengeance. Sanha was too smooth lately, he felt like it was payment for always making the younger flustered in public.

“Well…” Minhyuk coughed.

Sanha chuckled. “Anyway, My parents missed you, so did my brothers. I swear, as soon as I arrived, I didn’t even get a hug from mom, she immediately peered behind me to see if you were with me.”

“Well, I missed them too. Tell them hi for me.” Minhyuk smiled, shifting his weight and turning on the couch to face the backrest.

“Will do. Also our baby has gotten so big! He was so tiny before, now he’s almost fully grown.” Sanha squealed as he went on about Kiyoong.

“Yeah? Takes after the Yoon’s then.” Minhyuk laughed. “You were so tiny before, but now you’re a beanstalk.”

“Hey,” Minhyuk could practically hear the pout in Sanha’s voice. “I just have good genes.”

“I’m not complaining though.” Minhyuk smirked, listening as Sanha practically choked. He knew the other was thinking of the same thing as him.

“Hyuk! Don’t be crude! That was _one _time!”

“_One?_ Are you sure? Then who was that person who always carries me and pushes me against–“

“_OKAY!_ Okay! Fine. Can we stop talking about this? My room is just beside my parents!” Sanha practically hissed down the line.

“unless I’m on speaker they won’t hear.”

“Hyuk!” Sanha whined.

“Okay, okay.” Minhyuk chuckled then changed the subject. “You’ll be at practice tomorrow?”

“Of course, tonight’s my last night here. It was short but it was a good stay. Mom wants us back together next time though. Not only you, but the Hyungs too.”

“Alright, I’m sure Jin Jin Hyung already made some time for that in our schedule.”

They continued to talk about practically everything, Sanha updating Minhyuk about the shenanigans of his brothers, the reaction video they did and that Minhyuk still needs to watch. It was soothing to just hear Sanha talk that it was making him sleepy.

“Hey…” Sanha’s voice crooned from the phone. “I can hear you yawning, go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No,” Minhyuk whined but his eyes were already closed and another yawn escaped him.

“Baby, go sleep.” Sanha’s stern but giggly voice cut through.

“Fine,” Minhyuk huffed, “But be early tomorrow, let’s have breakfast.”

“you’re treat?”

“Al–“ _yawn_ “–ways.”

“Alright then. Goodnight Hyukkie, I love you.”

Minhyuk sleepily nuzzled against the pillow. “Love you Ddana, night night.”

Before the call even cut, Minhyuk was fast asleep.

When he woke the next morning, bright and early, he had left the still silent dorm before walking down the familiar path towards their favourite place. When he saw Sanha waiting by the sidewalk, his smile broadened before the other approached him with a sleepy grin in a familiar hoodie. The older linked his arm around Sanha’s before they went to eat at _their_ place.

Overall, his day started perfectly, and he knew it would end just the same when his other half was finally home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling stressed and down so the only thing I could do was write a short oneshot because I can't even have energy to try to write my upcoming series.
> 
> I'm just glad my emotions didn't get the best of me or else you'd have another angst that hurts more than Lie.
> 
> Have a good day guys!


End file.
